


Ragina's Happy Ending

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: This is a theory of what would have happened if Regina had asked the author to change her ending with Robin Hood instead of letting the author escape.





	Ragina's Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT own the original work of Once Upon a time. I have total and complete respect for all the stories in this Fanfiction. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

“So the ink is drying. What would you like me to write?” Regina studied her sister remembering the decision that had lead to her cursing herself so as to not have a child. She loved Henry dearly but he wasn’t hers she loved him even loved sharing him with Emma. But to have a child of her own… she glanced at robin then slowly turned to the author “I want you to…” but she trailed off knowing that she had to do this right. She leaned forward and spoke to the author he smiled and nodded “a happy ending indeed” then he begins to write Regina watched as he wrote the details were in place and with his final dot the change was made. Regina stood still for a moment as the words on the page flashed then the magic took hold and changed her life her ending. Robin watched her with concern but as the magic took hold raging buckled over the curse lifting from her body was almost as painful as having drunk the potion to cast it in the first place. As it took hold raging was aware of the feeling in her belly. The baby was young but she could feel the change in herself. Zelena screamed in fury and lunged at Regina but robin stepped between them and shoved Zelena backward. “Regina are you alright?” Robin asked moving to Regina who straightened “I’m better than alright.” She said with a smile and at that moment robin knew that he would always love this woman he had taken the piece of his life that made him want to die on the inside and changed it into something happy. Regina was now carrying his child. No the child was now his a Regina's. “No. No!” Zelena screamed. “Change it back!” She screamed at the author but as they stared the author finished a sentence and disappeared. Regina caught the page that fluttered down…


End file.
